Anse-à-Foleur
Anse-à-Foleur (Kreyòl: Ansafolè, English: "Fools' Cove") is a coastal commune in the Northwest department, located on the Atlantic Coast of Haiti. Part of the Saint-Louis du Nord Arrondissement, Anse-à-Foleur is a point of destination for visitors and pilgrims seeking miracles of all kinds. ]] Founded in 1885, people from here are called 'Anse-à-Folois'. The commune's reported population was 30,217 at the 2015 census. Anse-à-Foleur's Town Center (Ville d'Anse-à-Foleur) had a population of 7,055 along with a density of 12,598 inhabitants per square kilometer (32,622 inhabitants per square mile). Overview The town is located on the side of a steep hill that overlooks it, between a river with threatening floods and a very rough sea during the rising tides. It also features three communal sections, the Lower Saint Anne section, Mayance, and the Côtes-de-Fer section. Ville d'Anse-à-Foleur is a residential and commercial area which includes the neighborhoods of Trois Carrefours, Ligros, and Belair. Much of the city's cultural identity reflects the its role as the site of the local replica of the Temple of Solomon in Jerusalem, which feaures the Sainte-Anne, the town's patron saint. Pilgrimages to the patron saint draw a great mass of beneficiaries from the other regions of the country and also the diaspora. Tourists know Anse-à-Foleur as being a point of attraction for thousands of people looking for miracles, healings, weddings, trips, residences, chances, vengeance, bonuses, lottos 4 digits, promotions, advancements, releases from prison, trial to win, and "other such nonsense", according to a local columnist. So many reasons and sources of motivation that push men and women especially, to come to make their experiences and to come "see the miracles of the Lord". History The commune of Anse-à-Foleur has kept its name since its founding. It was raised to the rank of commune in 1885. Religion On the side of religion, 10 temples, of all faiths (except the Vodun) are counted in the commune of Anse-à-Foleur. The Catholic temples (churches and chapels) are more prevalent (30%) then come the Adventist temples (20%) and then the others. Locals in Anse-à-Foleur follow the officially recognized creed, Christianity. But as is common in other Haitian communities, Vodun also exists. The village is home to a Vodun church that contains many maze-like corridors, and the fenced-in area outside contains a pond, filled with dirty water at mid-calf level. The purpose of the pond is to purify sins, a Christian concept. History To give some background on how the practice of Vodun and Christian concept of sin came to be associated, it begins with the immigration of Congolese slaves to Hispaniola. The slaves brought with them their belief in the Loa, a supreme deity who possesses the bodies of chosen aspirants. To be possessed by the Loa is an honor, and ritual dances with chickens and Vodun drums entice the Loa to appear. When European settlers seized control of Hispaniola, they forbade the pagan practice of Vodun. But Vodun shamans found aspects of Christianity appealing, and began incorporating them into their ceremonies. Today Christian and Vodun believers live in harmony. ]] Geography According to the IHSI, the town has a total area of 62.14 square kilometers (23.99 sq mi). Most of Anse-à-Foleur, 2 of 3 of it's sections, are in coastal areas with fresh climates. It's third section is in a border area with a dreary warm climate. Anse-à-Foleur lies on the eastern tip of the Northwest Department. It is bordered by the Atlantic Ocean to the north, Borgne to the south and east, and Saint-Louis to the west. At its closest point, Anse-à-Foleur is approximately 15km (10 miles) from Tortuga Island. It is approximately 11km (6 miles) east of Port-de-Paix, which is 220km (132 miles) north of Port-au-Prince, the capital city. Additionally, Anse-à-Foleur lies 107km (66 miles) west of Cap-Haïtien. However, dangerous road conditions strike the town with isolation because of its long distance and the poor state of the road connecting Carrefour Joffre to the Northwestern capital, Port-de-Paix; an isolation somewhat mitigated lately thanks to the many regular flights of the Tortug'air. Anse-à-Foleur's topography is similar to the rest of Cape Foux, with 2 rivers 6 springs, 2 ponds, and 2 lagoons. The sources are captured and distributed. Further out from the town center, the plains are surrounded by the foothills of the mountains and often smooth beachfront. Anse-à-Foleur's northern shore is characterized by a partial bay, through which the Rivière Anse-à-Foleur flows. Demographics Neighborhoods Anse-à-Foleur is split into three communal sections: Infrastructure Transportation Anse-à-Foleur is connected to Port-de-Paix by Route 501 and to Port-Margot, ND by Route 117. Anse-à-Foleur is hard to access by car, because of its steep incline and bad roads. The streets are made of earth, sand and stone. They can be passed in the city and in bad condition in the communal sections. It is even worse during the rains. Economy The local economy is based on growing cocoa, coffee, fruit, and rice. Local beekeepers harvest honey from the managed hives. The inhabitants practice subsistence farming and fishing to eke out a living. On the economic and financial front, it is worth noting the absence of basic economic infrastructure such as a gas station, private morgue, or a bank. On the other hand, 4 pharmacies and 6 photo studios were counted. Healthcare In the field of health, the Ministry of Public Health has no representation at the municpal level in Anse-à-Foleur. There is a health centre with a public-type bed. The medical staff consists of a trainee physician and five nurses. Healthcare options are restricted to either an arduous trek to find a clinic, or indeterminate wait until a mobile healthcare unit shows up. Power Only the town center of Anse-à-Foleur (not its outer sections) was electrified by an electric motor (when the information was collected, this engine was not working). The management of electrical energy in this city is taken over by a private institution. http://www.gexperthaiti.com/haiti/Site/Communes.htm The City of Anse-à-Foleur is equipped with a telephone service, a radio station and a monthly review. It is, however, lacking a television station. Education On the education plan, the Ministry of the National Education of Youth and Sports is represented in the commune of Anse-à-Foleur by an office of School Inspection. There is a kindergarten, 13 primary schools, a high school and three literacy centres. The commune of Anse-à-Foleur has no technical and vocational school, nor university. Recreation In terms of culture and leisure, the commune of Anse-à-Foleur has 4 night clubs, 6 gaguères, a public square, a theatre room and two natural caves. Football (soccer) is the only sport played in this commune. There is no library, no museum, no cinema, no well-known temple of the Vodun. References Anse-à-Foleur https://fr.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anse-à-Foleur Saint-Anne http://haitirectoverso.blogspot.com/2007/10/la-sainte-anne-de-lanse-foleur.html?m=1 Michael Vedrine Category:Nord-Ouest, Haiti Category:Saint-Louis du Nord Arrondissement Category:Communes with 2 neighbors Category:Cocoa production Category:Rice production Category:Coffee production Category:Honey production Category:Assorted fruit production Category:Subsistence farming Category:Fishing production